Injustice: A Better World
Injustice: A Better World is a video game developed by Cinema Studios. It is based off of the characters from DC Comics, and it is inspired by the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us, and the Justice League: the Animated Series episode A Better World, which it is named after. Injustice: A Better World is available for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, and Wii U. Much like Gods Among Us, A Better World features 2 realities, one that is seemingly normal, and one where things have drastically changed. It has received mostly positive reviews and has a Game of the Year Edition, featuring all the unlockable content and DLC. 24 characters are playable on-disc, and there are 8 DLC characters. Each character is given a unique voice that represents the kind of character they are in Injustice: A Better World. Synopsis On an alternate world where Lex Luthor becomes the President, several supervillains become inducted agents of the government under his command. Superman and the Justice League still fight against Lex, but a line is crossed when Luthor personally assassinates Superman's wife, Lois Lane. Superman kills Luthor with his heat vision and then takes over the United States government. It doesn't take long for the Justice League to take control of the world. The villains still operate in secret, and a small group of heroes who disagree with the Justice League's way of running the world is formed. This group, led by Martian Manhunter, can hardly even be called a group. The only other members are Green Arrow and the former criminal, Catwoman. These desperate outlaws summon heroes from another dimension in order to help them overthrow the League. The Justice League of a seemingly perfect world is called over. Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Cyborg, and Aquaman seem to be this world's only hope. Playable Characters Heroes *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *Flash *Aquaman *Cyborg *Martian Manhunter *Zatanna *Shazam *Green Arrow *Black Canary Villains *Joker *Lex Luthor *Catwoman *Poison Ivy *Doomsday *Black Manta *Bizarro *Mister Freeze *Deathstroke *Livewire *Solomon Grundy *Darkseid DLC *Firestorm *Lobo *Black Adam *Katana *Harley Quinn *Atom *General Zod *Red Hood Stages *Metropolis *Gotham City *Batcave *Fortress of Solitude *Themyscira *Flash Museum *Watchtower *Stryker's Island *Rock of Eternity *New Krypton *S.T.A.R. Labs *Apokalips *Atlantis *Hall of Justice *Wayne Manor Selection Screen Order Characters *Left Side, First Row: Cyborg, Black Canary, Batman, Red Hood *Left Side, Second Row: Green Arrow, Flash, Superman, Atom *Left Side, Third Row: Aquaman, Zatanna, Wonder Woman, Katana *Left Side, Fourth Row: Shazam, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Firestorm *Right Side, First Row: Lobo, Joker, Catwoman, Mister Freeze *Right Side, Second: Black Adam, Lex Luthor, Livewire, Deathstroke *Right Side, Third: Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Doomsday, Black Manta *Right Side, Fourth: General Zod, Solomon Grundy, Bizarro, Darkseid Stages *First Row: Gotham City, Metropolis, Themyscira *Second Row: Batcave, Stryker's Island, Wayne Manor *Third Row: S.T.A.R. Labs, New Krypton, Rock of Eternity *Fourth Row: Apokalips, Atlantis, Hall of Justice *Fifth Row: Fortress of Solitude, Watchtower, Flash Museum Comic Tie-In Series Coming Soon! Category:Games Category:Injustice Fanon Wiki Store Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Injustice: A Better World